


That's Eggcellent

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter Egg Hunt, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Family Feels, Fun, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry-Michael-Merlin closer to Eggsy's age, Humor, it's easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Easter at the Unwin household and Eggsy has his kids, grandkids, Harry, Michael, and Merlin over for the festivities.





	That's Eggcellent

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and fun Easter fic with my favorite Grandpa Eggsy and his friends causing mayhem.

Eggsy always liked holidays he especially loved them when his kids were little. Now he is a grandparent and it seems he can start to have fun again now the kids are older and able to partake in an Easter egg hunt. He skillfully hid plastic Easter eggs filled with goodies for the kids throughout his backyard. His kids were beginning to file in, Lee was the first one to show up with his 3 kids, Maggie 13, Gary, 11, and Sean 2.

"Do we have to Easter egg hunt?" Maggie whined dragging her feet and plopping on the couch

"You love it" Lee said carrying Sean

"Yeah when I was a kid" she said rolling her eyes Eggsy walked over and sat next to her slinging his arm around her shoulder

"Oh trust me, peanut, you're going to love it this year" He said and she smiled at the way his eyes twinkled like they usually do when he had done something that might get him into trouble.

Just then Phoebe walked in with her 2 year old daughter Lucy who wiggled out of her mother's arms and bounced to Eggsy climbing on the couch and into his lap.

"Easter egg?" She asked bouncing a little her mouth had a rim of chocolate on it no doubt she had a sugar high

"Yes" Eggsy laughed at her enthusiasm

"Where's mum?" Phoebe asked after she hung her coat

"Kitchen" Eggsy answered and Phoebe went into the kitchen as her husband, Brandon, walked over and sat on the loveseat.

 

Within the next hour everyone had shown up including Harry, Michael and Merlin. They were all on the back patio there were 8 baskets for all 8 children that were there. Each child held onto their basket, Phoebe was with Lucy, Penelope with her 1 year old son Ryan, Odette with her 2 year old daughter Natalie her two oldest boys had their own baskets, Annette Lee's wife had their 2 year old Sean with their two oldest kids on their own.

"Are you all ready to hunt for eggs?" Abby asked them all and the smallest kids were bouncing ready to go find some goodies.

"So how many of those eggs are the ones we made?" Merlin asked stepping closer to Eggsy

Eggsy chuckled "About 15" he answered

"You know if one of your daughter's gets one they will kill you?" Harry said shaking his head

"Alright, ready...set...GO!" Abby shouted and all the kids went running off, she walked over to stand by her husband wrapping her arms around his waist watching them all.

"I hope Maggie finds the one I made" Michael said smiling Eggsy rolled his eyes

"Yeah your little sniper protege" Eggsy said and Michael shrugged

"Not my fault she's good" Michael said

 

The adults had migrated into the kitchen as the kids continued their hunt with their parents when they heard a scream and Penelope running into the house with her son who looked like a smurf attacked him the boy was covered head to toe in blue dye. She held him at arms length in front of her facing the adults.

"Look!" Penelope shouted and Eggsy coughed hiding a laugh

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously and heard more shouts from out back as other eggs started exploding different colored dyes.

"Dad!" Phoebe marched into the house with her purple daughter in hand.

"Purple Grandpa!" Lucy said smiling loving the color and Eggsy smiled at her proud she recognized the color.

"Sh don't encourage him" Phoebe said like her daughter could understand her "Your granddaughter is purple... _purple_ " she squeaked

"And very cute" Eggsy said laughing when Lucy bounced over to Eggsy reaching for him, he took her without a thought even though his white linen shirt would get stained.

"My son looks like a smurf..." Penelope said glaring at her father

"Gary Unwin!" Abby shouted walking into the house with their grandchildren trailing behind looking like a rainbow exploded on them.

"You're in trouble" Harry muttered

"That. Was. Awesome" Maggie said smiling "How did you get them to explode like that? Is there some sort of mechanism where if enough pressure is exerted they explode?" She asked

"You're just as crazy as your grandfather, are you happy? You've turned her into one of your little spies" Abby said to her husband

"Little Kingsman you mean Grandma" James said Odette's 7 year old son and Abby widened her eyes at him.

"They have a name?" Abby asked in disbelief

"Sure they do and their own round table" Lee said as if this was well known

"WHAT?" Odette shouted holding her yellow daughter

"Erm" Eggsy said backing away from his wife and angry daughters

"Well at least no one found grenade egg, accidentally mixed that one in with them. Come on men lets find it" Merlin said to Harry and Michael as Eggsy had a room full of angry Unwin women stalking him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!


End file.
